Micheal Sanders Christmas
by Greggo'sLittleWriter
Summary: Greg, Nick and their 2 Kids Micheal and Angelic are spending christmas at Greg's Parents house this year and their son Micheal is worried about christmas when His cousin tells him something about Santa.


Here is a little christmas fic, I thought of this while watching my nephew ask my Papa O about Santa. This story has not been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Hope you guys like it and please let me know how you feel in a reveiw please.

* * *

"Papa?" Young little Micheal asked his Papa Olaf

"Yes my boy?' 70 year old Carlisle Olaf answers his great grandson

"Cousin Jet says Santa isnt going to come to me this year since im not home, It it true Papa?" Micheal asks worriedly

shaking his head and picking up Micheal he looks him in the eye " No Micheal, Santa knows where you are and is definitly coming to see you, I promice"

"Then why would Cousin Jet lie to me? Why Papa Why?" Micheal asks playing with the gold chain around Carlisle's neck

Carlisle sighs " Because Cousin Jet was a bad boy this year and thinks he wont get anything from Santa, so he lied to you to make you feel as sad as you"

"Oh Papa, i feel sad for Cousin Jet now, Is Santa going to leave him a lump a coal this year?" Micheal Sanders asks his Papa.

" I hope not munchkin"he replies

"Papa, you told me your friends with Santa right?"

"Of course kiddo, every Papa talks to Santa so he can make sure the golden angel tells Santa what to bring to his house" He answers smiling widley

"Then that means you can tell Santy that Cousin Jet really is a good boy and deserves presents? Please Papa?" Micheal looks up at him Hopefully

"I can try but I dont know if it will work, its all up to santa my boy" He answers brushing his brown hair out of Micheal face.

" I hope Santa realizes that Cousin Jet really is a good boy because he may do bad things but that doesnt mean he is bad all the time, I know he isnt a bad boy and i hope Santa realizes it too before its too late" He says smiling happily

" Me too, Mikey me too." He answers smiling proudly at his great grandson

seeing his great grandson yawning " I think its time for somebody to go to bed."

stiffling a yawn " But I'm not tired Papa"

standing up " of course not, but if you want Santa to come and bring all of us our presents we all have to go to sleep"

" Okay Papa, but have to go give the angel my christmas letter to Santa first."

" Of course and once Your all tucked in you bed I'll read you the Night before christmas" He says taking Micheal up the stairs to bed

Once they had Micheal's letter in the arms of the angel and had him tucked securley in bed, Papa Olaf got the Velvet Christmas book out and started to read it

"T'was the night before christmas , when all through the house not a creature was stirring not all through the house..." Papa Olaf started to read the story

**Christmas Morining:**

7 year old Micheal Sanders looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand after seeing that it says 7:05 AM,being carefull not to wake up his cousins who were sleeping in the same room, he slowly tip toes down the hall and down the staircase to the living room where the christmas tree was. Once he got there he went to the fireplace to where his older cousin Jet's stocking was and checked to see if Santa answered his christmas prayer. After he looked in the stocking he ran towards the tree and smiled when he seen some presents with Jet's name on the tag from Santa.

Micheal looked out the window toward the sky and said a silent pray in norwegian:

Santa,  
Jeg er glad du hørte på pappa og skjønte at Cousin Jet egentlig er ikke en bad boy nettopp på grunn av de dårlige tingene han har gjort. Jeg håper du får en veldig riktig god jul og jeg håper du fikk mitt brev og fikk min pappa Nick hans familie å eie ham igjen, for min Da, til sin baby kommer ut av magen hans og for min lillesøster Angelic å få henne lille havfrue sykkel  
Love Alltid, Michael

After saying the prayer he quietly went up the stairs to his Papa Olaf's room. Crawling up on his Nana and Papa's bed,Micheal gently shook his Papa awake

"Papa, Papa wake up" Micheal whispers to him so he doesnt wake up his Nana Joan

blinking and sitting up he looks at the clock then at his great grandson " Did Santa come Kiddo?"

smiling " Yah Papa and he listened to you tooo!"

" What do you mean Mikey?"

" Santa listened to you Papa, Cousin Jet's stocking is full of presents and theres presents for him from Santa" Micheal grinned excitedly

noticing that Micheals little sister was at the doorway he looked at Micheal"Well thats great knews Kiddo, why dont you go with your sister and go wake up your Dad's and tell them its christmas."

getting up off the bed and going to his sister and picking her up " Okay Papa see you downstairs in a bit"

"Okay kiddo"

smiling he looked at his sister " why dont we go see if daddy is up yet"

" Otay Bubby" Angelic says then rests her head on her brothers shoulder

With that Micheal takes walks down the hall towards his parents room to tell them the news about christmas

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everyone**


End file.
